Betrayal and a New Family
by PercySonOfPoseidon
Summary: After defeating Gaia, Percy goes on a quest to win Athena's blessing. But soon after his return he becomes broken, betrayed, and helpless. When Zeus assigns him as the Hunters of Artemis' guardian will he die by their hand, or will he find a new family with the men hating girls. First story, rated T for violence. Eventual Pertemis! Crossover with The Kane Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story on fanfiction. I've been reading lots of Pertimis fics lately, the ones that make grown men cry. And I have started an account to make one too. It will have the basic elements of the stories where Annabeth and Percy break up. SO NO PERCABETH! For now it will mainly just be a friendship story between Percy and Artemis, it will be a while before the love actually blooms between them. Anywho, enjoy and review.**

* * *

Percy's POV

I had just saved the world for the umpteenth time and sighed in relief as Gaia went back into her slumber. All of us were tired from the battle, and hopefully it would be a long time before we lost any more comrades. I gave a weary smile and thumbs up to my friends, before passing out.

~Later at Camp Half Blood~

I opened my eyes and saw a women, at first I thought it was Annabeth, but then I saw that she was older. I realized it was Athena, Annabeth's mother, and nearly hit my head on the ceiling.

"Lady Athena." I said, "What brings you here?" She opend her mouth to speak and what came out made me blush.

"Mu daughter is right, you do drool in your sleep." I really hoped that my face wasn't as red as I thought it was. She laughed, probably at me, and then added, "Perseus, I have come to give you a quest." I blinked, confused.

"Uhh, that's usually Rachel's job, Lady Athena." If she was irritated at me, she didn't show it.

"It is no ordinary quest, Perseus Jackson. It is a quest for you to get my blessing to date my daughter." I blushed as I realized that Athena had never been too happy with me dating Annabeth.

"Okay, tell me what I have to do." I listened to her conditions and groaned inwardly, I always knew that dating Annabeth would be the death of me, but I never thought it would be like this. I agreed to go on the quest and packed some basic provisions. Ambrosia and nectar, Riptide, a shield, and a picture of my girlfriend. And then I left, hoping I would be back.

~3 months later~

I groaned painfully as I tried to get all the cracks and kinks out of my body. I had just finished the last part of my quest, and boy was it painful. I had to capture the Teumessian fox, which was nearly impossible to catch. But as it struggled in my grip, trying to bite off by face, I sighed in relief. A bright flash appeared in front of me and Athena stood inf ront of me, surprised, but I thought I saw happiness in her eyes.

"Lady Athena." I said and handed her the fox. She smiled and took the animal.

"Congratulations, Perseus Jackson. I give you my blessing to be with my daughter, Annabeth." I smiled as wide as the ocean as Athen finished the blessing.

"Thank you, Lady Athena." In a flash she was gone, and so was I. Within seconds I found myself standing outside the border of Camp Half Blood.

"I'm home." I whispered to myself and walked through the barrier. I found my way to cabin 3, my cabin. As I walked in, I heard movement and uncapped Riptide. As I turned a doorway I saw a boy playing one man foosball. Except, I don't remember having a foosball table. He noticed me and smiled. The smile sent shivers up my spine, it was the kind of smile that gave people goosebumps.

"Hello, you must be Percy, I've heard so much about you." Scratch my previous statement, the way he said my name was the same way that gave people goosebumps.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Colin, your half-brother." I froze in place at those words. I couldn't believe it. I had a brother other than Tyson. And then, after that day, my life became a living Underworld. Over the next few weeks, as it inched ever so closer to my 18th birthday, I suddenly started to lose everyone I cared about. My brother told everyone in camp that I hadn't really destroyed Kronos, or defeated Gaia. He told them that since Luke was the one holding the blade, he had killed Kronos. He also said that since Gaia was just sleeping again, I had done nothing more than postponed the war for a couple centuries.

Unfortunately, they started to believe him. Soon all I had left were my close friends, who I started to lose one by one. I lost the Stoll brothers because I was framed to make it look like I has ruined one of their pranks on the Aphrodite cabin. I lost Piper and Jason when I found myself standing in front of Piper who had her hand outstretched and my cheek stung. She said that I had tried to flirt with her, but I had no recollection of anything. Soon all I had left was Grover and Annabeth.

One night I went to sleep and that was the night everything went wrong. It was two days before my birthday and I feared I would only be spending it with Grover and Annabeth, possibly Nico if he took a break from the underworld. After falling asleep, I awoke to screaming and crackling. I was standing in the oldest section of he forest, a bucket of gasoline in one hand, and one of the Hephaestus cabin's greek fire containers. Around me, the forest was burning with Greek fire, I instantly tried to stop it. But water was no good, I made sure that there was a perimeter around the fire that it wouldn't be able to burn. It worked, and soon the fire died, but not before a huge portion of the forest had burnt to the ground.

I went around, trying to comfort dead and dying dryads, but the living ones glared at me and sent me away. I thought it couldn't get any worse, but apparently that wasn't the Fates' plan for me. Grover walked into the forest with Chiron and several Demeter children. He stared in horror and a dryad hovered over and whispered something in his ear.

"Percy?" He said, "You burnt down the trees." I couldn't defend myself, I had been holding the gasoline and container of fire. the dryads had seen me do it, even if i had no recollection of it. Within seconds. I felt something inside my head snap my empathy link with Grover. I was left in the smoldering ashes, alone and broken. I went to my cabin and slept, crying myself to sleep.

I woke up hours later, the moon high in the sky. I looked at a sundial, and realized it was around 11:00. I walked to the lake and started to head into the water when I noticed two figures. One was my brother and the other was a blonde girl. Now I was curious about who would be stupid enough to be with him, so. I snuck into some bushes and started to eavesdrop. The girl was laughing and giggling. It sounded familiar but I couldn't place my tongue on it.

"Why won't you break up with him?" My brother asked and then as the girl turned, my already fragile heart broke into a bajillion pieces. It was Annabeth, she kissed my brother and replied,

"Soon, probably at his party tomorrow." She said, shattering the tiny little pieces even more.

"Why haven't you told him already?" They kissed again, I started to feel queasy.

"I wasn't sure how to tell him, but these past few months with you have been amazing." They kisses again and now my heart had been crushed to dust and thrown into Tartarus. I snuck back to the cabin and grabbed a few things. Riptide, which felt heavy in my hands, and my backpack. I looked at the shield that Tyson had made after my adventures in the Sea of Monsters and wanted to melt it. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out a small box, I opened it.

Inside was a ring with a diamond that I had looted as an early part of my quest, I had sent it to Hephaestus to make it into a ring for Annabeth. On the inside was engraved,

"For the love of my life." I cried and threw it into the lake, hoping no one was around. I walked to the arena and grinned as Mrs. O'Leary came over. I pet her snout and smiled.

"Sorry girl, but I gotta go. See ya later." She whined as I walked out of the arena and walked towards the edge of the camp. I looked at the golden fleece and the dragon guarding it. I knew that as soon as I set foot across the property line, every moster in the nation would be after me.

~the next day~

I had walked all the way to central park when the worst news of all hit me. I saw a guy reading a newspaper and nearly had a heart attack at the front cover.

"Young Couple Dies in Cave-in" The picture was of my mom and stepdad, Paul Blofis, laying lifeless inside a cave. I shouted to sky, frightening a flock of birds and scaring nearby people. I went to a bench and curled myself into a ball, I had nothing left to live for.

~That night~

I stood up that night when I heard strange sounds. There was no one around, which was weird. And then several monsters appeared from the bushes. Two were cyclops, the kind that I was used to stabbing with my sword. Then there was a hellhound. And finally a empusa(not sure if I spelled that right). I was about to uncap Riptide, when I stopped and waited for death to come. It never came, instead the empusa stood in front of me and I noticed something different. Instead of the usual anger and hatred I was used to seeing, I saw worry, sorrow, but also small shred of goodness. I then realized all the monsters had that same gleam in their eyes.

"You're not going to kill me?" I asked. The empusa shook her head.

"Perseus, we are here to give you comfort."

"But you're monsters." I said.

"But we are like your pet, Mrs. O'Leary. We don't wish to bring suffering and pain, we want to help demi-gods and mortals. But we are few, and we are still hunted." She looked sad, an emotion i had never seen come from an empusa.

"That is why we have come, to give you a gift." She placed her index finger on my forehead and then she was gone. I didn't feel different, and I just went right back to try to cry myself to sleep.

Artemis POV

We had called the seven halfbloods who had defeated Gaia to Olympus to offer them gifts. When we finally had got done with the first 6, my father called for Perseus Jackson. Nobody stepped forward, we looked at the group and noticed that Perseus wasn't with them.

"Where is my son?" Poseidon asked, worry evident in his tone. Leo stepped forward nervously,

"He-he has gone missing." Poseidon shouted a curse in ancient Greek and Zeus commanded that he be found. For the next few hours ever single god was looking for Perseus. I went to his home of New York to start looking. I sensed his presence in Central Park and when I found him, I was shocked. I saw a boy, with disheveled clothing, eyes puffy and red. His look was far away and distant, I had never seen him like this. I calledApollo and Hermes to help me since they were two closest ones two my position.

"What is it si-" Apollo started, but stopped when he saw Perseus. He and Hermes convinced him to come to Olympus and we went into the throne room. Everyone was shocked when we brought him in, then everyone took their seats.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus started, clearly unnerved on what had transformed the Hero of Olympus into the person before us, "we have brought you here to offer you a seat on Olympus." It took Perseus a few moments to answer.

"I'm sorry Lord Zeus, but I have to decline." Once again we were shocked that he had declined immortality.

"But I do have two requests." He said.

"As long as they are within out power." Zeus replied. Perseus paused and then said,

"First, I wish that Hestia and Hades be given thrones on Olympus."

"Very well." Zeus grumbled, and the two thrones appeared, "what is your second wish?"

What he said next, made everyone gasp in surprise, "I wish to die."

* * *

**And thats the first chapter. Please review and give me suggestions. Stay tuned for more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start, I want to point out that I have just started the heroes of olympus series. I am sorry if there are inaccuracies in my story, but I will try to fix them as soon as possible.**

* * *

Percy's POV

I looked up at the Olympian council and told them my second wish, "I want to die." If I had been in a better mood I might have laughed at their reactions. My dad, Poseidon, nearly fell off his throne. Ares stood up and raised his hand, "I'll do it!"

"Ares, sit down." Hera commanded. The war god just grunted, but he complied.

"But you have a wonderful life, many friends, a family, and a girl who loves you." Demeter said, which surprised me, the first time I had met her she had wanted Hades to kill me. Luckily Persephone had been there, or else I might have been dead. I recovered from my shock and replied, "I _had _a wonderful life." I then recounted to them my troubles. Athena was surprised, Poseidon was trying his best not to break out in tears, and Aphrodite looked like someone had interfered with her plans. Zeus remained neutral throughout the whole conversation until finally he spoke.

"If it is your wish, then so be it." He raised his master bolt and prepared to strike. Poseidon looked away while Ares seemed to be cheering silently. And then, a bright light filled the room, and three old woman had appeared. I remembered them from many years ago, before I had even realized that I was a demigod. They were the Fates, and I wondered why they had shown up. The three of them approached Zeus and whispered into his ear. Suddenly the gods went into their "Mental Meeting" mode. I watched as they conversed with each other telepathically. I wondered how Ares was able to do it, I thought you needed a brain to communicate like that. And then Artemis face showed that she was appalled by their conversation. I gulped, wondering what they were talking about.

Artemis POV

_"What!"_ I screeched at my father's idea, _"Are you insane!"_

_"Daughter, it was not a suggestion. The Fates have declared it, who are we to question them."_ I slumped in my throne and huffed. Unhappy about the Fates' plan for Percy. I felt sorry for him, having his heart broken by Annabeth, which I had not though possible. But even I didn't want him to do what my father was suggesting.

Percy's POV

The gods shifted their attention back to me and Zeus spoke,

"The Fates have said that it is not your time to die." He said.

"Sadly." Ares muttered, Hera glared at her son and he almost looked afraid.

"Instead, you will be appointed as the guardian of the Hunters of Artemis." A look of horror crept over my face, every ounce of blood dropping to my toes.

"I thought you said you couldn't kill me!" I argued, I would rather face something in Tartarus then go near the eternal club of men hating, adolescent girls.

"You'll be fine." Apollo said, but I detected doubt in his voice, "My little sis will keep you alive, won't you?" Artemis glared at her brother and said through gritted teeth,

"We are twins, how many times must I say it?" I'm doomed.

"Meeting dismissed." All but Hestia, Hades, and Artemis left in a flash. Artemis stepped toward me and stared at me. Right now she was in her 12 year old form, so it was kind of embarrassing having to look down at her. As if she sensed this, she transformed into an 18 year old girl.

"Find me in the Andironracks state park. Good luck." She walked out and changed back to her regular 12 year old form. Hestia and Hades approached me next. A bowed to them quickly and then looked at them. Hestia had a smile on his face and I even thought I saw the flicker of a smile on Hades face.

"Thank you, Perseus, you have given us thrones on Olympus. You are perhaps the strangest hero who has ever lived." Hestia stated.

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically, causing the goddess of hearth to giggle.

"As thanks, Hades and I would like to give you our blessing." She looked at Hades who put his hands up, "Yeah, yeah. And it won't involve any trips to the Underworld." I smiled as Hestia placed a hand over my heart and muttered a few words in ancient Greek. Hades placed a hand on my head and said, "I, Hades, give you my blessing, blah blah blah." I chuckled at easy going way Hades had spoke. But unlike Hestia, who had filled me with a peaceful warmth, Hades blessing came with am eerie chill like when I shadow traveled with Nico.

"You may not realize it yet, but Artemis has taken quite a shine to you, Percy." Hestia said, as I looked at her as if she was crazy. She smiled as both she and Hades left, leaving me alone in the enormous throne room. I went back to the elevator and found a way to get to that state park that Artemis had mentioned. I stopped to get a Jedi robe from a toy store, wanting to blend in with the Hunters, and resumed my journey, I couldn't find a silver one so. I just took a traditional brown one.

Anywho, I entered the enormous expanse of forest and wondered how I was going to find the way. Turns out, it wasn't that hard, I just had to follow the hunting eagles. Within an hour or two I could see the smoke of the campfire. But as I entered the camp, 10 girls jumped in front of me, bows drawn. My hood covered my face and before I could remove it, something jumped on top of me and electricity coursed through my body. Thalia, my cousin and daughter of Zeus. As I fell to the ground, my hood fell off. I saw Thalia's shocked expression as I said, "Nice to see you too, Thalia." I was still in a daze, and every hair on my body stood up.

"Now girls, we can't kill our new guardian." Artemis walked over.

"Yet." One of the girls muttered and gave me the evil eye. Apparently they had already talked about me, I got up and looked at Artemis.

"Uh, you mind if I go tidy up real quick?" Artemis waved her hand and pointed to a nearby river. I rushed over and washed the dirt off my face and tried to get my hair to stay down. The water was so pure that it gave me warm sensations. I took a drink and took in the surroundings, I looked back at the glittering silver camp. I had seen it once before, when Bianca Di Angelo had joined the Hunters ranks.

"Grover would be so jealous." I thought, and then felt my broken heart react painfully to the thought. It was weird, just thinking about them caused me pain. I looked at my reflection and ran my hand through the water. I wished that the water could heal my shattered heart, like it was just another injury.

I thought back to what Athena had once said about my fatal flaw, personal loyalty. At the time i had thought she meant fatal to others, but now I realized that that was not the case. It was fatal to me, putting all my trust in my friends, giving each of them a little piece of my heart, and then having them shatter it in front of me. I closed my eyes, trying to banish the thoughts from my mind and went back to the camp. I was introduced to the girls, all of whom, excluding Thalia, looked at me with disdain and hatred. Several were off and wouldn't be back till late, so I started to find somewhere to sleep. I settled for a small tree and started to make a little bed underneath It. I heard Hestia's voice in my mind. She started to talk to me about her blessing.

Artemis POV

I could tell from the first minute that the girls didn't want Percy here anymore than I did. I hadn't told them the reason why he was acting as our guardian, I would like Percy to explain that on his own. The only reason they weren't in total outrage was because of the fact he would be doing their chores. After the introductions he had gone outside the camp to make a bed, the girls looked quite relived that he wouldn't be sleeping in the camp.

I would admit, that I had hopes for Percy, he was one of the most unusual people in the world. He was loyal to all his friends and trusted them. He treated women like they were the better gender, which we were. He was polite, kind, and selfless.

What was I thinking, he's a boy, and I'm thinking about him. I checked my rear to make sure one of Eros' arrows wasn't stuck in me. Unfortunately there was none. Even so, I felt compassion for him, he had suffered through what most of my hunters suffered before finding me. The girls weren't as trusting, two of the girls watched Percy at all times, making sure he didn't try any funny buisness.

The sun was getting low in the sky. Percy noticed this and started to prepare an area for us to eat at. As we sat down for dinner, I wondered where the food was.

"Hey where's our food?!" One of the girls shouted at Percy. He stood near the table and closed his eyes, as if concentrating. In front of us, a feast worthy of my father appeared. The girls murmured for a few seconds before eating.

Percy sat at the far end, away from the girls, and picked at the food that he had summoned for himself. Some kind of blue food. I became curious as a few tears escaped his eyes. The food must have brought back some memories. My lieutenant noticed but said nothing.

Percy's POV

After dinner the Hunters each went into a tent and the forest became dark. I used the glow of Riptide to find my way to the tree I was sleeping under and stared up at the starry sky. I was looking for one bunch of stars in particular. I found it. It was a constellation of a good friend in the Hunters who had died, Zoë Nightshade. I asked her to help me to survive, and I could've sworn that a star in the position of her eye blinked, like she was trying to wink at me. I heard someone sit down beside me, my night vision had kicked in just moments ago, it was Thalia. She stared at me with her intense, electric blue eyes.

"So what's up, Kelp Head?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been down ever since you got here, and at dinner you almost started crying. What happened?"

"Nothing." I said but looked down. Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing?" I gave in, I told her the entire story, and the reason I was here instead of the Underworld.

"Harsh dude, can't believe Annabeth did that." She was quiet for a few seconds, "I'm not sure if you know this, but we're going to the camp in two weeks. Its a stop before moving onto our next location." She looked at me with empathy. The Hunters moved all over the country, hunting monsters. The time of their stays depended, and I guess they were looking for a monster here.

"Not bad for my first day, huh? Didn't get turned into a jackalope." Thalia grinned and gave me a hug, rare for her to do. But it warmed me up, knowing that someone cared about me.

"Good night." She said and walked back to the camp. I continued to draw things in the sky before finally sleep seized me, a small piece of my heart restored.


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis POV

It's been several days since Percy became our guardian, and he has come along swimmingly. (Pun totally intended) Thalia has been showing him the ropes, and helping him to cope. He had gone back to his usual self, but at times he did become saddened. The girls had also started to warm up to him, not trying to "accidentally" hit him with arrows.

Even so, I was still worried. My Hunters and I still could not find the prey we were seeking. For such a large creature, it was difficult to locate. We had searched nearly every acre of the forest, and yet we still couldn't find it. We were about to go out on another expedition to locate it. I loaded my quiver with arrows and made sure my bowstring was good.

Outside, Thalia was teaching Percy how to use a bow. He had come a long way from the clumsy boy who could barely notch an arrow correctly. She saw me and stopped. Percy turned around and smiled.

"Thalia, stay here with Percy and Phoebe. Guard the camp." I said to my lieutenant as I gathered the rest of the Hunters and strode into the woods.

Percy's POV

I was slightly confused as the Hunters bounded into the wilderness. I asked Thalia. At first she seemed a little uneasy, but replied,

"The reason we're here is to find a rampaging dragon, but we've had no luck in finding it. Artemis isn't even sure if it's still here."

"You lost a dragon?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Thalia blushed and said,

"Shut up! Like you haven't lost something the size of a dragon?" On the sidelines I saw Phoebe smirk. Thalia resumed teaching me about the bow. I pulled the string back and let the arrow fly. It hit the target at what would be considered 7 points.

"Good job, you're getting better. Chiron would be proud." Thalia said. A bit of pain hit my chest as painful memories played in my head.

"Hey, I'm sorry, didn't mean to remind you." She said and was quiet for a few moments,

"When we get to camp, remind me to have words with Annabeth."

"Just don't be too hard on her." I asked her. Thalia was shocked, to say the least.

"Wait! What!?" Phoebe was curious too, she turned towards me with an inquisitive gleam in her eyes, "She betrayed you, and cheated on you with your brother!" I looked up at the sky.

"I was gone for three months, I hadn't told her anything. She probably thought I was dead, or worse. Even though it hurts, she found someone who makes her happy, so I'm glad for her." Thalia chuckled, I knew she was still going to get into a fight of some kind with Annabeth.

"It's no wonder Artemis has taken a shine to you. Even though you've been betrayed, you're loyalty still stands strong." I blushed a dark red knowing how Artemis thought of me. "Of course, I never told you that. Got it?" Thalia said threateningly, and I smiled.

"I'll go get some more wood for the fire." I said and ran off into the woods. Artemis was on my mind the entire time.

Confession time: Ever since Artemis adopted me into the Hunters, I've had this huge crush on her.

"She's a maiden goddess for the gods' sake. She'll never love you back, she took an oath." One part of me thought, the realistic and rational part of me.

"But the gods have broken oaths before, right? Thalia and I are living proof of that. So maybe there is a chance." The other part of me said. It was liking having an angel on one shoulder and a demon on the other, it was annoying. I grabbed some more wood and walked back to the camp. I placed the wood near the fire and sat down. Thalia came and sat down beside me. She asked me how Jason was when I last saw him. I told her and started to talk to her about my thoughts, not about Artemis though. I would be dead within seconds if any of the Hunters realized I had a crush on their leader.

"What-" I stopped as a ringing sensation started in my head. My spidey-senses are tingling. I told Thalia to check the perimeter with Phoebe. They checked one side while checked the other. I heard screaming come from them and rushed over. A huge hellhound had walked out of the forest.

"Hey ugly!" I shouted, causing it to shift it's attention to me. It ran after me and I started running toward the water. The hellhound was faster and pinned me down.

"Our mother will be extremely pleased once we get rid of you." A voice said, and I realized it was coming from the hellhound.

"Your mother? Wonder if ugly runs in the family?" I insulted, causing the dog to growl. A hit in the head, and it backed off slightly. Thalia pulled me up her shield, Aegis, out. Just looking at the thing fave me the willies.

"Whats the plan?" She asked, and a lightbulb went off in my head. Who says I don't have great ideas. I told her the plan and she looked like she was thinking. She nodded. The hellhound charged us and I controlled the river water to wrap around the large dog. it was slowed down, but not by much. Thalia placed a hand in the water and let loose an electric current, causing the dog to stop as it tried to stop being shocked. This gave Phoebe enough time to hit several arrows into it's heart.

The monster disintegrated with these last words, "We will get you, Perseus Jackson!"

"Please tell me you heard that?" I asked the two Hunters. The shared a look before asking, "Heard what?" I paled and told them about what I had heard. I thought back to that empusa I had met in Central Park, has she given me some kind of blessing that allowed me to understand monsters?

"Well, we better start packing the camp up. Phoebe, go find Artemis and tell her what happened." Thalia commanded. Phoebe nodded and rushed off. Thalia and I started to pack everything up. I don't why but I started to sing that " Wreck The Camp" song from Tarzan. I could almost imagine a little gorilla singing and tearing up the camp.

It wasn't long before the Hunters returned and helped us finish. Everyone grabbed something, and we started walking. It took several hours, but eventually we found a clearing to set up camp in. I helped set up the tents and then summoned dinner.

Artemis POV

At dinner Thalia recounted the battle with the hellhound and then told us about Percy's ability to understand monsters. All was quiet as I thought about that. The ability to understand monsters, is something that can only be given by a monster. And yet, monsters would never let Percy escape alive.

"So, did you locate the dragon?" Thalia asked. I smiled.

"We have located it's lair, yes. Tomorrow we will all go and see if it's a fighter." I glanced over in Percy's direction, "And considering his success today with the hellhound, Percy will be coming with us." Percy grinned and high-fived Thalia. The rest of dinner composed of excited chattering about tomorrows mission, most of the girls were placing bets on whether or not Percy would win.

After dinner I walked through the camp checking the tents. Everyone was sleeping soundly, resting for the mission. Except for one, Percy, who was not in the tent he had made(with our help of course). I knew just where to find him, I walked over to the lake and sure enough, Percy was sitting on the shore, holding a golden drachma in one hand.

"O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Camp Half-Blood." He tossed the coin into the late night mist and a little screen appeared. He moved the scene around, looking around the camp. He seemed to be checking in on his friends, none of them even realizing he was looking. And then he stopped, like he had noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He moved the scene towards the lake of Camp Half-Blood.

Standing on the beach were two people, one, a male, on one knee and holding the other's, a girl, hand. I realized that it was Annabeth and Percy's brother. By now I felt bad for spying, Apollo and Hermes must have corrupted me. To me surprise I heard a chuckle escape Percy's mouth as the two figures hugged.

"Congratulations, Annabeth, you found happiness." He swiped his hand through the screen and it disappeared. I snuck back to camp, wondering what Percy would do when we went to the camp.

Percy's POV

The next morning was filled with clamor of the Hunters preparing themselves for the hunt. All I needed was Riptide, hopefully this dragon would be easy to defeat like the hellhound. I raised the flap on my tent and walked outside and joined up with the Hunters, glad that Artemis trusted me enough to let me come on a hunt.

We went off into the forest, Artemis leading the way. I stood near the back, just in case the dragon tried to flank us. Several of the wolves had come too, running through the underbrush. The cave wasn't too far from our current campsite, nestled in a secluded part of the forest near the lake.

I volunteered to draw the creature out, and started to walk towards the mouth of the cave. The Hunters all took positions to shoot from. Something inside me was telling me that this wasn't natural, whatever was inside this cave was dangerous.

"Hey, rocks-for-brains! Come and get your latest meal!" I shouted into the darkness and immediately regretted it. From the cave charged a large monster, like a dragon but it had no wings and was more crocodilian in shape. I paled as I saw a necklace wrapped around it's neck. A volley of arrows hit the monster but they did nothing.

"Get back! Retreat!" I shouted, dodging a bite from the creature I had met once before. I had it fought with an ally who someone had wanted me to meet. This creature was a petsuchos, or as it was also know: a son of Sobek, an Egyptian god. The Hunters retreated after a few more volleys of arrows as I said a name and hoped it would work,

"Carter." It took a few minutes but soon the kid who I had fought the creature alongside once before had appeared next to me.

"So you called me, what the pro-holy Horus!" He exclaimed when he saw the crocodile and started running with me.

"This thing again?" He asked, "Don't the bad guys ever get tired of old toys?"

"You wouldn't happen to be able to turn into the chicken-man thing again?"

"Sure, let me get a few things out of my bag." He tried to reach in his bag but the crocodile almost bit his arm off. I pulled him into a bush. Apparently some of the Hunters were there too, because the instant we were in, arrows were pointed at the newcomer.

"Don't shoot! He's the only one who can defeat the petsuchos." Reluctantly, the girls released the tension on their bowstrings.

"So do your friends normally point weapons at people?" Carter asked.

"Carter meet the Hunters. Hunters, Carter." I stopped for a second before resuming, "Just like last time?"

"I'll get the necklace, you distract him?"

"Just like that." We smiled and charged out of the bushes. I stabbed the creature with Riptide and used the water in the nearby lake to help fend of attacks. It wasn't long before we managed to defeat it. Carter unlocked the necklace using his weird magic, and the giant croc turned into a little baby alligator that slid off into the lake.

"Guess our enemy didn't learn from their mistakes." I said and Carter chuckled.

"Well I guess know we know they want us together for some reason." He mentioned.

"Yeah, we'll see if Artemis will let you travel with us to the camp."

"Artemis? Camp?" I placed a hand in his shoulder, "I'll tell you all about over dinner, as long as you tell me your story too."

"Deal." I introduced him to the Hunters, who nearly shot him a few times before we went back to the camp...


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys enjoyed the surprise addition of Carter Kane in the last chapter. I will be weaving elements mentioned in the Son of Sobek in for this story, if you haven't read it go read it. Also I will try mot to include too many spoilers for the Kane Chronicles.**

**Warning!: this chapter is slightly darker and contains some suggestive themes and violence, you have been warned.**

* * *

Percy's POV

Having Carter here was great, we were alike in many ways. Each of us told our stories and by the end, both of us were surprised. For me it was the fact that the Egyptian gods and goddesses existed too. I wondered what other gods and goddesses existed, perhaps the ones in Norse mythology. That would probably be like being an Avenger.

"So anyway, we're heading to the camp soon. I think Chiron will be interested to meet you." The reaction on his face was priceless.

"The Chiron, like trainer of Hercules?" I nodded.

"I had the same reaction."

"Isn't he dead?"

"He's had a few brush ins, but he's escaped." Thalia and Artemis looked between us, a look of confusion on their faces.

"So, exactly how did you two meet?" Thalia asked. We told them the entire story about our meeting, Artemis deep in thought throughout the whole story.

Artemis POV

This new boy, he was... perplexing, like Percy. I concentrated hard and really hoped I wouldn't have to ally myself with those annoying _Aigýptios_(or for those of you who don't speak Greek, Egyptian.) gods. I was intterupted from my thoughts by said boy who asked,

"So your Artemis, I kind of pictured you with birds singing around you and little bunnies at your feet."

"That's Snow White." Thalia replied, and I chuckled. After her joke, Thalia introduced herself.

"Hey, I just realized something!" Percy exclaimed, "Both of you are daughters of Zeus, so doesn't that make you half-sisters?" I smiled, I knew that Percy wasn't exactly Athena smart, but he did have his moments.

"I've never thought about it like that." I admitted, Percy gave his trademark goofy grin and I felt happy that the son of Poseidon was assigned as our guardian.

_"Aww... Is little Arty falling in love."_ A voice cooed in my head, curse you Aphrodite. I quickly banished the goddess of love from my mind. The sun had started to set, bathing us in golden light and turned the sky a beautiful reddish pink. My twin wasn't so bad. Seconds later something happened that I am 99% sure that was Aphrodite's doing. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Percy's POV

Oh Crud! Oh crud! Oh crud! The hunters are going to kill me, Zeus is going to kill me, Artemis is going to kill me. I bet your confused, well let me elaborate. I was just sitting, minding my own business. When Artemis, who was sitting to my left, decided to fall asleep with her head cuddled into my chest. I gave Thalia a pleasing glance for help, but she was too busy holding in laughter. Never before had I hated, but was also thankful, at Hypnos, the god of sleep.

"See you later, Cuz. I'm going to go get Carter settled in." Thalia smirked evilly.

"Have her home before curfew!" Carter added. I realized that the Fates really hate me, that or they use me as a punchline for a joke. Either way, not good. I gently nudged her shoulder, trying to get her to wake up, but it had the opposite effect. She snuggled into my chest more and I cursed Hypnos, Morpheus, and Aphrodite. Stars started to appear in the sky when I gingerly carried Artemis to her tent. Apparently, Thalia had informed the Hunters and they were all waiting outside. They saw me and nearly doubled over laughing, I wished that the Fates would hurry up and cut that stupid string.

I placed her into her tent, nearly throwing her and ran to my tent. I bet Apollo and Hermes were laughing their butts off, collecting blackmail material to use on me. I had a feeling that this was not going to be forgotten for a long time. I groaned in despair and weariness and fell asleep.

~Time skip, about an hour before the sun had risen.~

I was woken up by Carter and saw the dark sky that had just barely started to turn blue. I figured that we were heading to camp and so Carter and I helped to pack everything up. After a quick meal, we waited as the sun rose and we all looked away. I had to close Carter's eyes manually and seconds later the red bus of Apollo was sitting on the grass. The god of the sun, medicine, and bad haikus stepped out of the bus.

"Percy!" He exclaimed, " You're still alive. I believe this requires a haiku." All of us except Carter groaned.

"_Percy has survived_

_Artemis hasn't killed him_

_I am so awesome."_

After a few forced claps and cheers, we all loaded onto the bus and Apollo stood at the front.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Apollo's Bus of Awesome." He looked around, "Who will be flying today?" He pointed at Thalia and all of the Hunters that had experienced her driving shouted the same thing as me, "NO!" The god of truth laughed and took the wheel. Making all of us sigh in relief. We flew over the ladscape until we reached the outskirts of the camp.

"Thank you for riding, come back again and visit the gift shop." Apollo joked as we got off, We watched as he turned the bus into a sports car and drove off. I pulled my hood over my head, now silver thanks to Artemis, and placed a mask over my face. I hated doing this, but I had a few questions that could only be answered this way. I turned to Carter,

"Now, be careful, we have a rather... Unique group here."

"My sister once had a crush on a death god and a dying boy at the same time." Carter replied, I smiled under my mask.

"Touché." I turned to Artemis next.

"We gonna flash in or walk." I hoped the former, I've always wanted to bring something to eat and try flash food. I chuckled inwardly and watched as Artemis walked past the barriers.

"Walking it is." Artemis had apparently contacted Dionysus beforehand so most of the kids were waiting outside the cabins. To be honest, I couldn't wait to play capture the flag. Chiron walked out of the big house and trotted toward us.

"Ahh, Lady Artemis, it is nice to see you visit Camp Half-Blood. What is the occasion." He looked at me and Carter, I hoped he couldn't recognize me, "And you are traveling with boys." Artemis gestured to me,

"This is our guardian, appointed by my father." she then gestured to Carter, "And he has a connection to the gods." Chiron nodded and took Carter aside, most likely to give him a tour. The Hunters went to get settled in the cabin. I followed them until a familiar face caught my attention. He was glumly sitting in the dining pavilion. I walked over to him and stepped over the crack where Nico had opened a giant chasm.

"Boo." I said making him jump out of his seat.

"Holy Hera!" He exclaimed, "You scared the cud out of me." I laughed and helped him up.

"My name's Grover, nice to meet you." I felt a twinge of pain, I wanted to take of my mask. Suddenly I realized I needed a name. I racked my brain until I thought oft he perfect one.

"Hawk-eye." Grover smiled slightly before going back to his glum mood.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Not long ago, I lost my friend. We're pretty sure he's dead." I had a feeling he was talking about me, it warmed my heart to hear him call me a friend.

"What was his name?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." I nodded, encouraging him on, "One day, after he came back after being missing for three months, he started to act strange. He did things that were unlike him, until one day I did something that probably made him run off. I broke our empathy link, you know what those are, right?" I nodded, "Anyway, after he disappeared I started to get thinking and then met with his other friends. We all agreed that his behavior had been strange, too strange. After remembering some details, we guessed that he was being controlled." I stared at my friend in shock. They knew that it wasn't me, I was bubbling with joy.

"He's not dead." I said, trying to cheer him up,

"What?"

"I saw him not too long ago, right after I started my guardian job." He chuckled.

"You're lucky, getting to spend all your time with Artemis. Think you can trade places with me?" The two of us laughed. I summoned his favorite food and gave it to him.

"Have an enchilada." I said, walking towards the cabin.

Artemis POV

I told Chiron about Percy and Carter, after making him swear on the river Styx not to tell anybody without my permission. We discussed the subject some more before I left the Big House. When I started to walk towards my Cabin something appeared in my peripheral vision. It was Colin, Percy's brother. He almost seemed like Percy when I looked at him, with the way he smiled. He saw me and I felt a cold feeling creep up my spine, I was currently in my 18 year old form, it's really annoying to talk to a centaur when your an adolescent girl.

Colin walked over to me, an evil smile plastered on his face. I thought I saw a flash of gold cross his eyes, I was probably imagining it. He was getting too close. I tried to move away but he placed an arm around me. I growled at him, apparently without notice.

"Hey there, beautiful. Name's Colin, wanna go hang out in the woods, maybe find a nice dark cave." His voice sent shivers up my spine and he continued, "We could get to know each other," He placed his mouth right next to my ear and whispered, "really well." I tried to attack him but I couldn't. I stepped on his toes but he didn't even flinch. He sneered at me,

"So that's the way it's going to be. I had hoped you wouldn't resist." My eyes grew wide as I realized his implications. I tried to scream but he gagged me and bound my wrists. He threw me over his shoulder and carried me into the forest. He threw me on the ground roughly as I started to cry. Father, please, help me.

Once again I saw that flash of gold as he approached me. I tried to wriggle away but he grabbed my hands and tied them to stakes on the ground, almost like he had been planning this. A muffled scream left my mouth as his hands started to molest me. I tried to kick him but he pinned my legs down with his own. He started to undo my clothes when a flash of silver landed beside me. It was an arrow, but not any arrow, it was a fart arrow. A blur of silver rushed from the trees and tossed Colin off of me. It was Percy. He grabbed his brother's collar and lifted him up.

"Go to Tartarus." He hissed and kicked his family jewels. The boy passed out and Percy freed me. He took my gag off and I started to cry into his chest. He rubbed his hands soothingly along my back and placed his head on top of mine.

"I'm here now, everything is going to be okay. No one will ever hurt you again." It was hard to believe, but I did as I buried my face into his chest. I then heard a gasp and looked up. Colin was running away and through Percy's chest, a sword was sticking out. He fell to the ground as his eyes started to close. I quickly reacted and shouted for help, second time in one day I had to call on Apollo for help. Normally I would have been embarrassed. I placed my hands on his face, removing the mask. Blood was seeping through his shirt, mingling with my tears.

"You are not, dying on me." I cried, tears falling down my face and landing on his.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! This chapter's a bit darker, but it does play into the main storyline. I honestly feel kind of bad now that I've written this. But anyway tune in later to see if Percy survives.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Your wait is finished, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Last time on BNF(Betrayal and a New Family):

_"I'm here now, everything is going to be okay. No one will ever hurt you again." It was hard to believe, but I did as I buried my face into his chest. I then heard a gasp and looked up. Colin was running away and through Percy's chest, a sword was sticking out. He fell to the ground as his eyes started to close. I quickly reacted and shouted for help, second time in one day I had to call on Apollo for help. Normally I would have been embarrassed. I placed my hands on his face, removing the mask. Blood was seeping through his shirt, mingling with my tears._

_"You are not, dying on me." I cried, tears falling down my face and landing on his..._

Artemis POV

I desperately placed my hand on Percy's wound, trying to slow down the bleeding. Where is my accursed brother?! His eyes were closed and he lay limp in grass. If he doesn't come now I swear on the river St-

"Two times in one da-What did you do Artemis, you broke him!?" The voice of my annoying brother appeared behind me I quickly grabbed a knife and threw it towards him.

"Just take care of him." I growled. He nodded rapidly and approached Percy. He poured some nectar into his mouth and took the sword out of his chest before quickly placing a bandage on him. He and I then carried him to the camp's infirmiry.

Percy's POV

_I can't believe I'm going to die, and by a sword no less. I always imagined my death by lighting, or a hellhound, or a gorgon, or Artemis. But a sword in the back, this is how I die. Suddenly, the darkness I was standing in got a new visitor. Colin, his eyes completely gold._

_"Oh you're not dead, not yet anyway." I glared at him, as he laughed. I quickly deduced that it wasn't actually Colin. Something, no someone, was in his head._

_"Colin never was evil, he was a pawn in your sick game. You controlled him to break me away from my friends." Colin-or whoever was controlling him- started clapping._

_"You're not as dumb as Annabeth says you are. Yes, the only thing Colin did by himself was falling in love with that daughter of Athena, but I bet you wished that I had manipulated her too. Oh wait, that's right. You have a crush on that little moon goddess now, so cute. Aphrodite always did enjoy the forbidden loves." I growled._

_"What about the stuff that I did, was that you too."_

_"Yes, but it was much harder to gain control of you, especially when I couldn't get close enough to you. That was the main reason I had to control Colin, pathetic human really. Through him I was able to control you for small amounts of time. Sad, you would have made an excellent body until I made my debut."_

_"You no good, selfish, stupid, two faced, son of-"_

_"Watch the language." I charged but the scene changed and I was in a different place. It almost looked like I was in outer space. A man stood behind me. He had black hair and black eyes. He was pale and was thin but not thin thin, I wondered when he was going to sprout fangs and drink my blood._

_"I assure you, I am not Dracula." The man spoke with a British accent and kinda of reminded me of that one guy from American Idol. I could tell that he wasn't lying, though. A table appeared in front of him and he sat. Scones and tea were on the table._

_"Do have a scone, they are delightful." He took a bite out of one, "I should really thank the British one day, excellent food."_

_"Are you a god?" I asked. His eyes twinkled like stars, literally. For just a millisecond, his eyes turned into the literal stars._

_"In a way." He sighed sadly, "But it is your time to go. I do hope we meet again. And take a scone for the trip."_

I sat up quickly, gasping for air. I was in the camp's infirmary, Artemis, Apollo, my father, and Chiron standing next to the bed. I saw my father sigh in relief and Artemis was crying with tears of joy, at least, I hope they're of joy. Apollo was grinning and Chiron smiled.

"If you ever scare me again like that." Dad said, his eyes watery, I mean even more watery than usual.

"Now, let's go kill that no good sea scum." Artemis said before quickly adding, "No offense." As Artemis started to walk out I said, "Not Colin. We need a meeting, gather the team." I got out of the bed and stretched as Chiron walked out. It was then that was then that I realized that I was standing in front of three Olympians in nothing but my boxers. Artemis blushed and looked away, while Apollo and my dad were laughing hysterically. I pulled my pants on, and put on my orange camp t-shirt. I slipped my silvery robe on next.

I walked outside and then felt something tackle me to the ground. It was Grover.

"Percy!" I laughed as Grover got up, a huge smile on his face.

"Nice to see you too, well see you without the mask that is." Now it was Grover's turn to laugh. It was good to see my old friend, Jason and Piper walked toward me next. Jason extended a hand and helped me up. Piper gave me a sisterly hug and smiled.

"Great to see you back at camp." She said.

"It just hasn't been the same without you." Jason admitted.

"Yeah, I've missed this place, but I will admit that my life hasn't been boring since leaving." Jason, Piper, Grover, and I started to walk around the camp. I smiled as I caught the eyes of old friends and rivals. Clarrise, Will, the Stoll brothers, and others. I saw some of the Hunters returning from the showers and back into the cabin. Grover caught my gaze and said,

"You know that you are the envy of satyrs everywhere, being able to spend all your time around Artemis and her Hunters." I laughed and Piper and Jason joined in.

"So what happened, after you left, I mean?" Jason asked. I looked over to lake as that one painful memory rushed back.

"I'll tell you about it in the meeting." They looked at me quizzically. I smiled and just started walking towards the big house. Lots of memories started bubbling up in my head as I walked through the house and into the rec room. The tennis table where we would hold the meetings. I sat down and waited, talking to Piper, Jason, and Grover about what had happened at camp since I had been gone. About a half hour later everyone was gathered in the room. Leo, who was fiddling with a machine; Frank, who had became a Praetor of New Rome after the battle with Gaea; Hazel, who was standing beside her boyfriend; Nico, hiding in the shadows as usual; Rachel, who had a huge smile plastered on her face; and Annabeth, who smiled awkwardly at me with a sad look. Also in the room were Thalia, Carter, Artemis, Chiron, and Mr. D.

"Percy!" Frank and Hazel exclaimed. I started by telling them about what had happened to me after leaving camp. I told them about my first adventure with Carter and then his second time helping me. I also told them about my mom and Paul. I left out certain details, such as my crush on Artemis and my ability to talk to monsters.

"So," Annabeth started, getting a little teary-eyed, "Colin is evil." I shook my head.

"No, he was being controlled by someone." I looked over yo Annabeth and added, "He did love you." She smiled at me, I translated it as "Thanks." Thalia stared daggers at Annabeth, obviously having not let go of the fact that she started dating Colin without telling me.

"So the question is,"Leo said, "what do we do now?" Mr. D looked up from his wine magazine breifly, "Yes, Peter, what do you intend to do now?" I looked at the group and then said, "I don't know, we need a bit more time to come up with a plan." Chiron finally spoke up, "Well then, any questions?" I raised my hand tentatively.

"I haven't missed capture the flag, have I?" Everyone started to laugh, even Nico.

Artemis POV

The meeting disbanded, it sure was different from the meetings up on Olympus. A lot less arguing and shouting. Luckily, Percy hadn't missed the capture the flag. So he and the Hunters began to prepare for it. I was thankful that he left out the part of the story where I had sobbed into his chest and let him wrap his arms around me. I blushed as I thought about that.

"Percy has that effect on a lot of a people." I was startled at the voice and turned around to see that girl, Rachel, behind me.

"It's not like that, we're just friends." I stuttered.

"Exactly, which is farther then most men make it with you." She had a point.

"He is one of the few good men." I admitted.

"Even more so than Orion?" I blushed furiously at the girls comment, "Don't worry, I won't te-" She stopped and I glance over to see why. The sight shocked me as her eyes glowed and green mist appeared around her. Words came out of her mouth, but it wasn't her voice.

_"8 will travel to the queen's layer;_

_A problem awaits that will require more than a prayer._

_One will gain help through the chaos_

_And visit the primals to recover a loss._

_A broken vow and a heart restored, _

_An evil that awakes a vengeful horde."_ The mist started to disappear and Rachel started to collapse. I caught her before she hit the ground. I realized instantly that she had issued a prophecy, but I would to tell everyone until that evening after the game of capture the flag.

The game was exciting and well fought. The team of campers eventually won when Pecy dropped their flag to help one of the Hunters, allowing the other team to get our flag across. The campers cheered as they won their first match against the Hunters. I smiled at Percy, who had given up our chance to win to save a Hunter. My father's choice to appoint him as our Guardian was a good one. Before we went to sleep we gathered up for another meeting where I told them the prophecy.

Everyone was shaken up, prophecies tend to have that effect on mortals.

"Well, Chiron, it looks like we have our plan." Nico said, nearly scaring us to death, pardon the pun.

"Geez, put a bell on or something." Leo muttered. Chiron laughed.

"Now is the matter of who will lead the quest." The centaur said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Percy said, "The prophecy was given to Artemis, so she should lead." Everyone was shocked at Percy's suggestion, but it was a unanimous agreement. Then we picked out who should go on the quest. I picked Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover. I then remembered about our encounter with the petsuchos and picked Carter. For the last spot I thought about the sister that Carter had mentioned and asked the boy if she could come along. And then I picked Leo, just in case we needed his engineering skills. The others would start to prepare for the "Vengeful horde" mentioned in the prophecy. No doubt that meant a lot of enemies.

"So where do we go, who's this queen and where is her layer?" Annabeth said. Surprisingly it was Percy who answered,

"I'm pretty sure I know who. I'll give you two hints: Australian anteater." He pauses for a second and then answered, "Echidna."

* * *

**Duh! Duh! Duh! Did not see that coming did ya?! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also bonus points to whoever can figure out who the British guy is. Stay tuned to see the beginning of the quest in chapter 6. **


	6. Chapter 6

**CAUTION! Lots of bad puns ahead, you have been warned... **

**Also most of this chapter will focus on the relationship between Arty and Percy. The beginning of the quest will be near the end.**

* * *

Percy's POV

After we had decided who would be on the quest, I walked back to my cabin. We had to wait for Carter to come back with his sister. Annabeth was going to go with them, I knew that they hadn't left yet. I could still hear the shouts of surprise coming from Carter as he continued to explore.

I grabbed something from off the wall. It was a shield showing Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Nico, and I fighting against Gaea. I remembered Tyson making this for me after I got back from my quest for Athena. Wonder what she did with that fox.

I placed it on my arm and pressed a button on the back, it morphed into a watch, just like the one Tyson had made after our adventure in the Sea of Monsters. Suddenly I heard a footstep inside the cabin.

"Percy?" It was Annabeth, I turned toward her and smiled.

"Annabeth, " I motioned her forward and looked at her, "Admit it, you missed me."

"Shut up, Percy!" She blushed furiously, she hated it whenever I was right about something. And then I caught the distant and forlorn look she carried.

"Hey," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "we'll get him back."

"Thank you." she said, "But how do you know he still loves me?" I gave her a lopsided grin.

"I just know, call it intuition." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"You have intuition?" I pouted at her, causing her to laugh, a sound that I hadn't heard in ages. It made my heart react violently in my chest. And then Thalia appeared in the doorway. She looked like she had ran a long way, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead.

"Hey, Kelp Head, Artemis wants to see you over by Zeus' Fist." She glared at Annabeth before exiting.

"Well, gotta go, duty calls." As I started to walk away I turned back, "Hey, you think you can put in a good word so I can be the best man at your wedding?" She blushed.

"You know?"

"Of course. I see all, I know all!" She bonked me on the head. As I rubbed the lump she laughed.

"Careful, you're starting to sound like Apollo." I grinned and then ran out the door, Annabeth close behind, chuckling, as she joined Carter.

~~~A little bit later~~~

As I walked towards Zeus' Fist my mind wandered to my dream and the prophecy. Who was the strange man, and why had he come to me. And more importantly, would i get to meet him again? I never did get a scone.

But what I was thinking about most was the line in the prophecy that mentioned the broken vow and the restored heart. Did that have something to do with me and Artemis.

"Of course not!" My brain shouted to me, "Prophecies are never that simple."

"But what if it is?" I answered outloud. I soon reached the clearing near Zeus' Fist. I looked around, trying to get a glimpse of silver. But there was no one here.

"Lady Artemis, where are you?" I asked, shouting. Something wasn't right.

"Look down." A voice called back. Look down? I did and groaned. My foot was in the middle of a lasso I traced the path and saw it hooked up to a tree. Crud. I was catapulted into the air and was left hanging from a branch about eight feet off the ground. My shirt hung down over my face, I couldn't see anything.

I can't believe I had fallen for the oldest hunting trap in the book. I heard laughing and pulled my shirt up so I could see. Nearly all the Hunters were gathered around me, laughing hysterically.

"Haha, very funny." I said. And then Artemis walked up, a smirk spread across her face.

"So, Guardian, what are you doing today." I realized she had used one of my nicknames that the Hunters would sometimes use, and now I had to strike back.

"Oh nothing much, just hanging around." I gave her a cheeky smile as they all groaned at my joke. I added, "What about you, Mooncake." Did I just say Mooncake? Stupid ADHD, I mentally banged my head against the tree. I wanted to go with Mrs. Claus, you know with the whole sleigh thing. But noooooo, my brain just had to blurt out the words moon, which was her element, and cake, which I wanted a slice of.

I gulped nervously as Artemis turned toward me, but all she did was flick her wrist at me. I wondered what that could mean, and then I saw Thalia. She was grinning like the Joker and sparks of electricity were jumping around her knuckles. Crud. Thalia punched me right in the gut, electricity arcing from her fist and into my body. She smirked as she pulled her hand away and pretended to blow smoke away from the barrel of a gun.

"Thalia used ThunderPunch," I groaned, "It's super effective." All because of the curse of ADHD. I then figured out how to get down from here, all. I need to was swing into a shadow. The tree's shadow was the easiest, so I swung back and forth until I waas in the shadow. I then though carefully and felt my entire body being tugged somewhere. A few seconds of cold and travelling faster than later, and I was standing behind the Hunters.

I was a little woozy and had to prop myself up against a tree. Note to self, thank Hades for his blessing. It probably just saved my life. Needless to say, so far the events of today had been "shocking". That was bad, I'm sorry you had to hear that.

Anyway, the shocked Hunters turned toward me as I held my stomach. Before they had the chance to capture me again, I ran back to the camp. I could still feel tiny amounts of electricity coursing through my body. Worst part was that thete was no way I could get revenge. Hopefully it wouldn't be long before Carter got back, I felt the need to stab something. No not Carter, a monster.

Artemis POV

The Hunters were still laughing from their practical joke they played on Percy. I still couldn't believe he had called me Mooncake. A small part of me hated it, but my other part loved the feeling of him having a nickname for me. Curse you, Aphrodite.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the horn, signaling that it was time to eat. The Hunters and I slid into our table, the girls still laughing at how easily Percy had gotten trapped. I let a smile cross my face as I thought back to the expression of Percy at the time.

Speak of the Hades, the son of Poseidon strolled in and grabbed his food, offering a portion of it and I tingled a little bit as he said a name. I instantly knew he had said mine, along with three others. Poseidon for sure, but who were the other two. He casually walked over and slid right next me.

This caused the campers to gasp and start muttering.

"Hey, Arty." Cue gasping, "I'm surprised you didn't get any cake." I blushed slightly as the campers gasped again. I playfully pushed him, causing him to fall off the bench. He muttered something along the lines of, "Not the first time that's happened." With a grin he picked himself up and started to eat.

Percy's POV(Sorry for the quick POV change, but I need it for a bad pun.)

Sitting next to Artemis, I enjoyed my food a lot more than usual. One reason because it was fun to hear the reactions of the campers as I teased her.

As I ate, a gust of wind blew in my direction the gust sent a small amount of Artemis' smell with it, she smelled like the outdoors. Like pine, oak, and other things like that, but also in there I could smell vanilla. The smell was wonderful and I was instantly iliaddicted. No? No? Okay, I'll stop now.

Artemis POV

As soon as we finished dinner, the showers were ready to be used. We offered Percy the chance to go first as compensation for earlier. He simply shook his head and told us to go first, he wanted to make sure we got the hot water. The Hunters, of course, didn't argue and quickly went to take a shower.

I then turned to Percy, "Perseus," I said, making him wince at bis full name, "you should not have used that nicname for me earlier." He rolled his eyes jokingly and replied,

"Well excuuuuse me, princess." This caused me to chuckle as he continued, "It was ADHD, I meant to say Mrs. Clause."

"Oh is that so?" He nodded furiously, "Well you've been naughty, so maybe I should make you take care of the dogs." He grimaced as I punched his shoulder and said that I was just kidding. He then started to walk away until I remembered something that I had seen earlier.

"Percy," I called, making the young man turn around, "I do have one question for you though." He came closer with an inquisitive gleam in his eyes.

"Yes?" I then got behind him and pulled up the back of his shirt, revealing a large scar on the small of his back. It almost looked like the scar of some kind of acid. Percy quickly reacted by pulling his shirt down and turning around.

"Nothing!" He replied a little too quickly. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what about that scar had Percy so jumpy. I continued to stare at him till he sighed in resignation.

"It's the scar of the Styx." As soon as that left his mouth, lightning rolled across the sky, "It was smaller at first-when I crossed the little Tiber- but it grew when I saw Annabe-" He didn't finish as he started to choke up. But I knew what he meant, and I had a pretty good idea why.

The scar was probably there at first because the curse of the Styx was removed, sort of like having a scar after getting surgery. And then we saw his mortal point, Annabeth, with another boy the scar must have grew as he drifted farther from the Styx. I would have to ask Athena to be sure, but this was probably a good guess.

I decided not to push him for anything else as he went back to his cabin, I hated seeing him like this.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

I was woken up by knocking on the cabin door. Thalia shot up, her hair messy and disarrayed. She got out of bed and opened the door. It revealed Percy, who looked shocked to see Thalia. Pun not intended. She fixed her hair with a quick electric shock, I still don't know how that works, and started talking to him.

I then felt something shoving me, it was Thalia.

"Rise and shine," she said, "they came back." I was out of bed in a heartbeat, I couldn't wait to start shooting some monsters. It had been so long, sure a few days, a week at most since my last monster kill. But that was a long time, and it's either that or turning males into jackalopes.

I dressed and followed Thalia out the door, we grabbed the others and met Annabeth, Carter, and his sister at the border. The girl looked slightly different from her brother, having a lighter skin tone but there were many similarities too. Besides, when you come from a family as messed up as mine, skin tones are the most minor thing that make us look different.

Heck, one of Poseidon's children was a flying horse. I don't even wanna know how that happened, I'll leave it to Athena to figure out where those extra genes came from.

I took an instant shine to Carter's sister, Sadie. She blonde hair that had a few places dyed red, and she seemed strong and confident. Perhaps she would join the hunt, she and Thalia would probably be great friends.

Luckily for us, Annabeth had explained the whole greek gods still existing thing to her so that was one less hassle. We greeted her and then Percy told her the story, which apparently she had already heard, but it was always good to have a reminder.

"So everyone prepared for danger?" Percy asked, and we nodded. We then climbed into the truck and Annabeth shot down the road. We rode in silence for about 5 minutes before Grover asked,

"So where we heading?"

"The layer of Echidna." Annabeth replied simply.

"But where's that?" Sadie asked. Percy seemed to be deep in thought, either that or he was constipated.

"It has to be somewhere that she could easily blend in and hide. There would also need to be a good source of food, not only for her but also for the Chimera." Percy said and Annabeth nodded.

"Someplace that has lots of animals and lots of food to feed them. And also a place with a lot of land and a lot of people." I said. Thalia looked up.

"Disney world!" She exclaimed. And I gave her a questioning glance.

"Lots of people, lots of land, and they have an entire park devoted to animals. Perfect place for her to hide."

"Really?" Leo asked, "I was thinking Vegas." We all rolled our eyes as Annabeth continued to drive. We had our destination, and unfortunately it's somewhere with a high probability of lateral damages and hostages. I really hope this goes well.

* * *

**Yep, so the main confrontation between Echidna and the gang will be in disney world. And no, it is not just a random location I picked it out. The plot actually relies on it being in disney world, or more specifically the land of many lands.**


End file.
